Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc are what
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: It's been up to 42-41 years since Mystery Inc has disappeared, without clue or trace. On June 8th, 2016 a new generation of meddling kids and their dog are hired to see if they can find out more than the police could. However somethings should stay a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Mystery Incorporated is, was at they peak of frame and mystery when, on between the months of October of 1974 to June of 1975 Fred Jones 17, and Shaggy Rogers 17, Daphne Blake 16, and Velma Dinkly 15, and Scooby Doo, the dog, 7, vanished without a trace. The police have only found young Scrabby Doo, Scooby's nephew, unconscious on the road with no memory of where his uncle or the gang have gone to. The police tried to follow the Mystery Machine tire track, then they stop and vanished.

People who were unmasked by Mystery Inc were questioned, but no one did it. Police are still looking for suspects.

The grieving families have hosted a charity to make Mystery Incorporated Manor, or MIM for short, with old nemesis, friends, family, basketball teams, bands and locals of Coolsville are giving a token, costume, etc to the manor in memory of the four meddling kids and their dog.

Police and detectives have opened their arms out to anyone with a clue or to help with the greatest mystery of them all…Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc, where are you?"

The newsletter was posted July of 1978, so it was bit faded, but intact. Scrabby, an old dog, was watching the tv when he a certain part of the news came up.

(AU please tell me what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Those Nosy Brats and their stupid mutt

"Why do we always get rope into this?" Asked a a fourteen year old girl with, shoulder blade length, black hair, pale skin, and one green eye (right) and one brown eye (left). As she and her Great Dane walked around a haunted shoe store. She wore a white blouse, a black knee length squirt, white knee length socks, and black flats. Her dog, Eve, who is two years old stayed close to her side. She had mostly brown fur with black spots. She wore a light blue/teal collar with a golden tag.

Suddenly a giant elf came up behind them Eve almost faints at the sight. The girl slowly turned and screamed, "MONSTER! RUN EVE!"

Like that they running throughout the store with the monster right behind them. The ran into a corner to see they were trapped, they spun around to, hopefully, get out before the monster did. That didn't happen the elf slowly made his way to them as they held each other and cowered.

"NOW!" Shouted another female's voice when suddenly a cage was dropped from above trapping the giant elf.

The girl was about to breathe a sweet sigh of relief when a hand landed on her shoulder causing a yelp of freight. She turned to see seventeen year old Alice Williams, her blonde hair in a high ponytail, her blue eye stared at the trap with awe. She wore a white and blue dress and a pair of blue high heels.

"Nice work Lenore and Eve," Alice complimented, "you made him think you were actually terrified there."

"Alice," Lenore, the black hair girl replied, "me and Eve were scared."

"Eve and I, Lenore," corrected a boy with. brown hair brushed back wearing a black suit, tie, black dress shoes, and a pair of sunglasses he has been wearing them since…forever. He is a year older than Lenore. His name is Victor McCoy one of the most genius children in their town.

"That was awesome Alice," exclaimed a boy with orange hair, purple eyes, and skin just a shade lighter than Lenore's. He wore a full on white suit, tie and shoe as well. He was Alice's age. People know him he was Daniel, or Danny, Johnsons high class model of fashion magazine.

The lights were finally turned on to see the manger and owner near the trap while calling the police.

"Thanks Danny," Alice said, "now let's see who's under the mask." She pulled it off to she a guy just a few years older than her. He was bald and a sickly shade of greenish white.

"Lenny Macbeth?" Questioned the others, except for Victor.

"But why?" Asked the owner.

"Randy wanted ruin the store so he buy it," Victor explained, "he know who worked what shifted and who was easy to scare the most, isn't that right Randy?"

"Yeah," Lenny Growled, "and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you nosy brats and you dumb mutt!"

The police came as well as reporters after that was done the group went to a hotel where a two suites were booked for them. They were down in the dinning room with a pizza in front of them.

"Good job guys," Alice beamed, "we solved another mystery." The others were smiling along too.

"Honestly," Victor said, "this isn't how I pictured we do on our graduation."

Everyone gave him a look that said yeah right, because it's probably how they always did on their graduation.

-later-

The group went of to bed not know that Scrappy Doo not only saw the news of the case they solved, but were making some phone calls as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery Inc Manor

-Next Morning-

The group were called down to the front with someone waiting to take them to someone who wanted to hire them.

Alice was dress in white flannel over a blue tank top, jeans, and hunting boots. Lenore was wearing in a green T-shirt, overalls shorts, white socks, and black converse. Danny wore designer clothes in purple and green. Victor was dressed in orange v neck shirt, dark jeans, and white sneakers.

A man was waiting out front with a limousine, once the group was in he drove to Mystery Inc Manor.

-At the Manor-

One thoughts came to mind as the five stared up at the manor. 'It's a haunted manor with a restaurant attached at the side…yup, this is the place.'

The drove up the front where Scrabby was waiting for them.

They filed out to introduce themselves to Scrabby gave them all a folded pieces of papers. They unfolded it to revile the map layout. A restaurant is in green and teal (Shaggy and Scooby), a fashion runway/beauty salon/dojo in the upper and lower east hallways in the shades of purple and pink (Daphne), a library and lab in upper west hallway and attic in orange (Velma), a boatload of traps in the form of a maze down in the basement in blue (Fred), the lower west hallway held photos of the gangs and the locations they've been plus rooms for guest to stay, and finally the ballroom held all of the costumes of people of they unmasked with a hallway leading back to the front. The map mentions possible secret passageways, but non have been discovered so far.

"Let's head back to the restaurant to discuss the case," Scrabby commented as the Great Dane walked inside the front doors the others followed and inside was a lobby. An almost complete circle desk blocked two doors on the left was the basement and on the right was the hallway to ballroom. The group took a left to two swinging door, when they past though they were greeted by a 1970 themed restaurant like the gang must have stopped and ate at while on the road. As soon as the young gang and Scrabby were seated at a big table a waitress came around, handed out menus and asked what everyone want to drink. Once the drink were ordered she left to give them time to look over the menus, the teens were left in shock hand awe.

"So…" Alice began to ask after a long period of silence, "What is the case you would like us to do?"

"Oh nothing to big," Scrabby replied with a wave a his paw, "I need you to find my uncle Scooby and Mystery Inc for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Let's do this

Scrappy almost chuckled at the kids reactions, non of them ever thought he would say that. To Scrappy they all reminded him of the gang and his uncle.

Victor, who was the first to recover, ask the Great Dane, "Why us? I heard about a million of people who still want to help you and the families find them."

Scrappy showed a few videos of the groups cases they solved. They watch in shock and awe Scrappy said, "Who better to find meddling kinds and their dog than meddling kids and their dog."

Scrappy looked over to a picture that the others followed as well. It was a picture of Scooby and the gang smiling at the camera after solving another case. The others looked at each other and without saying a word agreed on the same thing.

"Scrappy…" Alice began. Scrappy looked back at her in the eyes when she ask, "Where do we go first?"

Scrappy smiled as he walked over to the front desk than walked back to the table. He dropped a worn map on the table with points of destinations in different colors. Blue, purple/pink, orange, green and teal.

"First," Scrappy pointed to the one marked in blue and the purple/pink one, "You're be heading where Fred and Daphne vanished…let's see if the van is ready."

(A.N. I know this is somewhat short but I need help. What would the locations look like where Fred, Daphne, and Velma disappeared from, for Shaggy's and Scooby's case it will be close to where they were gym teachers to Ghouls Girl)


End file.
